Dear God
by Synya Gates
Summary: Avenged sevenfold's story .read This first BEFORE seize The day.
1. The Beginning!

**_Dear God_**

_**Characters:**_

_**Cordelia: **__Matt's kid and her other name is Sara_

Synyster Gates: His real name is Brian Haner Jr. member of A7x (lead guitarist)

_**: **__Matt sanders Cordelia's dad (lead singer of A7x.)_

_**The Rev: **__drummer of a7x_ (real name is Jimmy)

_**Johnny Christ: **__bass guitarist of a7x (real name Johnny)_

Zacky vengeance: guitarist and harmony vocalist of a7xt (real name Zacky or Zachary)

**Val: **Matt's wife and Cordelia's daughter

**Michelle:** Val's Sister, Cordelia's Aunt, and Brian's girlfriend \ ex

Nick: Cordelia's boyfriend

**NOTE: (Rated ®) This Fanfic has Adult\sexual content and should be read by mature people.**

Chapter 1

**Prolog:** _A girl named Sara went to a concert at the Tampa amphitheater, Because she won a backstage pass to see Avenged Sevenfold and walking backstage she looked around and realized that their weren't so many fans as she thought their was. She walked up to the door kind of nervous and opened the door as she walked in the looked at the boys as they looked at her. She closed the door and looked at and said..._

"_So…why am I the only one backstage? Wouldn't there be like thousands of fans ready to meet you and stuff?" She said abit nervous being the only one in the room with them._

"_Well girl, I have something to tell you and you're something very special unlike other girls." Matt said with a smile and folding his arms as he walked towards her._

"_Umm…me special? What do you have to tell me why am I so special to you? You don't really know me." She said backing up against the wall as the boys smiled softly then looks back as matt stops._

"_Well that's it. I do know you Hun you're my daughter…"Matt said as his smile got bigger as he watched her reaction._

"_W…WHAT! How can I be your kid? How do you know that I am?" she yelled in shock and looked into his eyes._

"_You look like Val and me. I can tell just by looking at you…you're my kid you see when I was a teenager I got Val pregnant and we went ready for a kid yet so we put you up for adoption and they changed your birth date, and name. Then I saw you on myspace and in person and I just knew you were my kid." said explaining everything to her and then gently hugging her close._

"_I…can't believe that you're my father…this is just a shock for me…I don't know what to say," she said softly hugging him._

"_Well sweet heart you don't have to say anything at all. That matters is that you're here now." Matt said looking in her brown hazel eyes that looked like they were on fire._

"… _I mean Matt, if they changed my name and date of birth…how old is I? What's my real name?" She sat down and looked at him._

"_Well your real name is Cordelia lee Sanders, and you were born November 18, 1984,"He said with a smile because she was still in shock._

"_Jesus Fucking Christ So I'm Johnny's age god I'm old," she said really in shock at how old she really is"_

"_Hahahahahahaha! That's just too cute!" The boys said smiling and laughing._

"_Well what do we do now since you found me?" she said softly blushing._

Well you're coming with us, and I know you play violin and trumpet…and I know you can sing. So you'll be useful to us. And we have your stuff and everything. So were ready to go.

_****Cordelia's point of View****_

"It'_s been a whole two months since I had left home. And I've only been in three concerts with them. And so much has happened, I've gotten to know the boys and finally can call them friends. We have stopped at a place somewhat close to California. And Syn runs into Michelle as I sit there in my sorrow I find my self-getting jealous of Michelle and Syn._

Ever since he joined Avenged Sevenfold and when I met him in person I knew that I started to fall in love with a man I couldn't have. I looked away and tried not to pay attention to them. All of the boys had someone, except me. I felt so alone. I looked out side my window, finding my self thinking about Syn."

"_I'm going for a walk." I said softly getting my jacket on and walked out of the tour bus. Then I got a cigarette out and smoked it as I walked though the town of Arizona. Until I ran into some one I knew._

"_Nick, Is that you?" I said softly looking up at him_

"Amber!? Its so good to see you!!" he said holding her close to him.

"Nick I love you…so much" I said holding him and kissing him.

"I know babe I love you to" he said kissing her deeply.

****Nick's point of view****

"Their she was the woman I loved ever since we met. No matter how much we agued before none of that matters now. I have her in my arms. So I took her to my place and we watched a movie and laughed and she cuddled close to me. She meant so much to me.

I never wanted to let her go, as we kissed I laid her down on my bed and got on top of her kissing her neck ready to fill her with my love. I was ready to make he mine."

"Nick, please don't I'm not ready to do this yet." I said shyly looking up at him.

" Baby, I'm ready to be with you permently I know you want this as much as I do you said so before…" he said having a kind of upset tone but talking normally"

" I know I said that before but I was wrong I'm not ready." I said trying to explain.

"Just go, I just need you to go." He said grabbing me and pulling me to the door and pushing me out.

"Dam him! I can't believe he did that to me…I must have hurt him…its been a while since we've been dating and I've known him for 5 years. What will the boys think…I just hope the boys are at the hotel since the tour bus is getting fixed." I said kind of frustrated then sighed hoping to see the boys.

"Hey Cordelia, welcome home…" Syn said in a mellow sad voice.

"Hey Syn-bear you ok? And were are the boys ?" I said giving Syn a hug hoping to make him feel better."

"No I'm not ok…Michelle and I broke up…" he said sadly almost ready to cry.

"Oh my goodness…Awww I'm so sorry Syn…and if it makes you feel better Nick and I got into a argument so he's mad at me. And don't be said because I know you'll find someone because your so handsome and cute and kind hearted. And Michelle's a fool for leaving such a sweet person like you." She says blushing softly.

You really think that of me? I'm glad you think that. You're a sweet person too and very beautiful." He said smiling at her his eyes red from crying.

Yeah I do think that of you. And I'm glad I made you smile…because I like it when you smile.

"Well I'm going to bed…good night Syn and feel better." She smiled softly at him and walked into her room and went to bed.

****Syn's point of View****

"I got up and went to bed and felt better when I heard Cordelia say that about me. And some how my heart felt better. I don't know what I would do with out her. She's an angel I'll protect her and be there for her when she needs me."

"Now I can't help but think why Michelle left me…what did I do to deserve such a thing. I haven't cheated on her even though its tempting I could never do that to a women I love…now I'm here all alone, laying on my bed looking at Michelle's beautiful picture." he thought to himself sighing softly then gently putting the picture back on the little table and then got up and walked out of his room.

****Matt's point of view****

"Now that I found my daughter, I'm happy and things couldn't be better." Matt said to Zacky while they both took sips of their beer.

"Well I didn't think you would find her so I like just saw her a few minutes ago and she didn't seem to happy. I think her and Nick got into a argument." Zacky said as Syn came out and got a beer out of the fridge and sat down next to Matt."

"Really ? she didn't seem happy but do you know what really happened?" Syn said as he took a sip of his beer and fixed his hair that was sticking up"

"Yeah I mean she looked like she'd been crying for an hour or so, but she went to bed and she said she was going to see him tomorrow and try to fix the problem."

"Awww, well I'm sure they'll make up. You know how that goes…"Zacky said with a smile.

"Yeah I hope she'll be ok…and I just hope they will for me to…" Syn said softly and sadly.

"Yeah I'm sure everything will get better you and Syn I don't think you did anything wrong for Michelle to leave you…so don't beat yourself up…I'm sure things will be better soon." Matt said walking to his room and cuddled up next to Val who was sleeping and Matt then fell asleep.

****The Next day****

**Everyone went to practice at the studio trying out many new songs and as time flew by Cordelia realize it was 7:00pm and as soon as they got back to the apartment she got ready to go see Nick and then ran out the door and walked to Nicks **

"Man I hope he's home…I just hope that he'll forgive me…"she thought to herself and walked up stairs to his place. And then knocked on the door a few times and no answer then she grabbed the door knob and opened the door to find him on the floor with some girl sucking him off"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!! What the hell!! How could you do this to me!?" I yelled my heart pounding hard making it hard to breath my face red, as I start to cry.

"It's not what you think…Ok yeah I got someone to give me what you wouldn't but I love you I do!!" Nick said and he looked at her about to cry"

"Don't tell me that you love me because you're a liar! I'll never forgive you for what you did to me!! Now your going to pay!!!!" she said grabbing the girl and punched her and though her into the wall. Then she grabbed Nick and beat the shit out of him and then ran down stairs crying and then saw Syn and then ran to him and held him close crying her eyes out.

"Cordelia…its ok..Shh don't cry babe… I'm here I'll take you home…"Syn said holding her as she cried in his arms.

Syn…I'm sorry I just…cant hide my feelings anymore…I. I've fallen for you Brian I can't hide that…"she said with a studded still upset as she looked into his eyes

"Cordelia I love you to…I'm just glad you feel the same way to…"he said with a smile and kissed he deeply.

"Mmm, your just so amazing…and gosh your just…Uhh…lets just go ok…"she said with a smile after the kiss and blushed softly.

"ok, let go and Cordelia…you're my girl…"he said walking as he held her hand and smiled with a soft blush.

"Haha, and you're my Boy...Hahahaha Syn-bear…" she laughed softly and smiled getting on Syn's motorcycle she sat down behind him and held on to him. Then they went back home.

******They got off Syn's bike and held hands to the door and walked in to see the guys sitting and drinking beer watching football******

"I'll stay with you for a bit ok…?"Brian said softly with a small smile.

"Yeah…I'd like that Brain…" she said looking up at him and then looked at the boys and smiled and looking back at Brian and walked into her room and laid on the bed and cuddled softly.

"So what did you and Nick fight about?" He asked putting his arm around me.

"Well, its just really stupid…he wanted to have sex…but I told him I wasn't ready yet…"I said laying my head on him.

"Oh, I see…I say if your not ready your not ready…"he said softly with a light kiss on the lips.

"well I wasn't ready to do that with him I don't know why but I guess I never felt comfortable with him doing that Kind of stuff. And now that I'm with you I feel more safe and…I love you." She said softly giving him a kissing him deeply as she got on top of him and then he rapped his tattooed arms around her making out passionately"

"Mmm…I love you " Syn gasped between kisses as he started to kiss her neck.

"Mmm.. Oh Brain.." she moaned softly as he bit her neck, she took off his pants and rubbed his cock threw his pants, as she dose he blushes and smiles looking down at her, she kisses him and bits his neck lovingly, after he slides her skirt off and her panties then he sides him self in her as they start to make love.

"Ahh! Brian it hurts…"she yelled as he put it in slowly and then she looked up at him with a small shy smile.

"Mmm, I know babe you're so tight. I hope your ready for me babe" he said and moaned lovingly as he smiled and bent down kissing her, then taking one hand and lifting up her shirt and sucked on her nipple.

"Ahh Brain… ! I'm ready for you Brian…you're the only one I want…" she moaned loudly and placed her hand on his cheek, also looking into his eyes.

"Good baby, you're the only one I want or need too…"He said moaning as he started to move his cock in and out of her, he softly moaned, while she moaned lovingly. They both moaned heavily while Brian went faster, as 30 minutes later changing the position into doggie style, both sweating Brian loving every moment as he goes faster Cordelia's pussy getting wetter…"

***Mean while out in the living room were the Boys are***

"Oh my God are they seriously doing that!!" Zacky yelled as he looked at the guys who were laughing at the noises that came from the bedroom were Syn and Cordelia were in.

"Wow I didn't think Bri was into her…" Zacky said with a kind of annoyed tone.

Yeah really and yet brian has never don't that with any one he's dated…not even Michelle, who he's know like forever…" The jimmy (rev) said.

"Ha! what do you think Matt would do if he knew?" Johnny said with a laugh looking at jimmy

**Squeak, Squeak, Squeak, Squeak**!! "the sound of the bed"

"Ahh Brian.."

"Oh Cordelia I love you!"

****Synyster's Point of View****

"As I made love to her I couldn't help think about how much it feels good, I've never done anything like this to anyone not even Michelle. I cant trust Michelle because she left me for no reason. I can feel my heart beating faster and faster thinking about Cordelia…

"She can look into my eyes and and tell me she loves me and wouldn't lie..I love this girl so much"he thought to himself then he started to moan loudly as she changed positions now him sitting up and her sitting on him her legs spread as he looks into her eyes as he screws her more.

"Uhh Brian. I'm about to cum!!" She moaned as he went faster and faster as she used her hips and pressed her wet body against him.

"Me to Cordelia! Lets come together baby…"He moaned holding her hips and thrusted his 9in cock inside her.

"Oh brain I love you so much!!" she moaned and her arms wrapped around his shoulders but when dug her nails into him as they got closer to their climax.

"Oh Cordelia I love you to…"he moaned loudly

"Uhh Ahh!! I'm Cumming my love!" she moaned.

"Oh god me to baby!!" Brian moaned.

"OH GOD!! AHHH!!!!!" they both moaned and Cordelia fell beside him breathing heavy just like Brian was, she cuddled next to him and fell sleep."

"Baby you were so wonderful.." he said still breathing heavy and looked at her and saw she was asleep and then he held her close and fell asleep to"

*****Outside the room, and four hours later*****

"What's up guys? What have you been up to?" Matt Says walking into the tour bus.

"Uhh, nothing much…we've been drinking a little, and whipping each others ass's." Rev says with laugh and using his funny voice.

"Yeah I bet, next thing you know someone's going to drop their pants and play who wants to hide the dick in the hole." Matt replies and laughs, as he walks to the door were brain and Cordelia are.

"Matt, were you going? have a couple of drinks with us!" Johnny said nervously trying to stop him.

"Ok I will just let me get changed out of these clo…"Matt said as he opened the room door to see his daughter and Brian in bed naked.

"Omg!!!???Cordelia and Brian yelled, looking at matt Cordelia was covered up next to Brian and him kind of embarrassed that he just got caught.

What the Fuck! Dude why the hell did you do that you're my best friend and your sleeping with my daughter!!

"Dad Holy shit calm down!! I'm old enough to do what I want and I love him…! "Cordelia said abit upset.

"Cordelia you don't understand…I don't want you to date Brian! Not get your clothes on because were going to have a long talk, and I mean both of you." Matt walked out of the room and slammed the door gently.

"Brian, what are we going to do…he's mad…I don't want him to be mad at us." Cordelia said starting to get dressed, and looking at Brian getting dressed.

"I don't know sweetie, but he dose have a point you are still kind of young but your still 24 and I'm 28 years old…but I really don't mind you being 24."Brian said as he zipped up his pants and walked over to her.

"Thanks and Yeah well I don't mind you being old…"She said with a smile and laughed a little bit teasing him.

"Hey! I'm not that old! You whipper snapper!" Brian laughed and acted like an old fart raising his hand into a fist and waving it.

"Hahahaha! Brian your so funny. And no matter what Matt says I'll always love you." She smiles and hugs him.

"Yeah I'll always love you to no matter what" they both walk out the door and sit down at the table with Matt.

****Matt's Point of View****

I sat at the table frustrated and mad while waiting for my daughter and Brian to come out, I just thought to myself I couldn't believe my eyes, to see my best friend and my daughter in bed. I didn't know what to do besides wait for them. Then they come out and sit down.

**See Chapter 2 to see what awaits Cordelia and Brian Next!!**


	2. Matt Sanders VS Brian Haner Jr

**Dear God**

_**By Synya Gates**_

_**Characters:**_

_**Cordelia: **__Matt's kid and her other name is Sara_

_**Synyster Gates:**_ His real name is Brian Haner Jr. member of A7x (lead guitarist)

_**Matt sanders:**__ Cordelia's dad (lead singer of A7x.)_

_**The Rev: **__drummer of a7x_ (real name is Jimmy)

_**Johnny Christ: **__bass guitarist of a7x (real name Johnny)_

_**Zacky vengeance:**_ guitarist and harmony vocalist of a7xt (real name Zack or Zachary)

**Val: **Matt's wife and Cordelia's daughter

**Michelle:** Val's Sister, Cordelia's Aunt, and Brian's girlfriend \ ex

**Nick:** Cordelia's boyfriend

**NOTE: (Rated ®) This Fanfic has Adult\sexual content and should be read by mature people.**

_**Chapter 2**_

****Cordelia's point of View****

_We Came out of the room after getting dressed, and then we sat at the table. You could see Matt was not happy with Brian and me._

"_Matt, please don't be mad at us." I said trying to calm him down._

"_I'm not really mad. I'm just shocked that out of all guys I thought you'd be with I didn't think it would be Brian." Matt said using hand gestures as he spoke._

" _I know Matt, but me and Brian and I getting along well, and we both enjoy being around each other, and what can I say it's not every day you get to date Synyster Fucking Gates…" I said looking at Brian with a big smile._

"_Oh god…" Brian said with a small blush looking at me._

"_Yeah, that is true, but Cordelia I'll let you two be together because I want you both to be happy. Oh and next time lock the door." Matt Said looking at them both with a big smile and got up and walked into the other room, and then they both looked at each other and smiled big._

_****Brian's Point of View****_

_I'm glad that Matt was cool with me being with his daughter, I know I'll make her happy and protect her. But still I can't help but still feel something for Michelle to; after all I've known her for the longest time. I wonder if she's even thinking about me. I thought in my head._

"_Well Cordelia, lets go do something tonight, but what do you want to do?" I smiled and kissed her forehead._

"_Well, how about we go see a movie?" Cordelia said putting her arms around me for a hug._

"_Hey, do you guys want to come with us to a club" Johnny said over hearing our conversation._

"_Well if Cordelia wants to I know she'll have a good time." I told Johnny._

" _Well, ok sounds like Fun this would be my first time going to one." Cordelia said smiling._

" _Wow then we'll have to really have a good time. So lets go." I said walking out of the room with Cordelia._

_****Cordelia's point of view****_

_****At the club****_

_We got out of the car and the guard that checked peoples Id's welcomed us to the club. But who of course didn't know Avenged Sevenfold? Everyone in California knew them. Then the guard looked at me since I was short._

"_Who are you little Girl…?" the guard looked down at me._

"_I'm Cordelia Sanders. I'm Matt's kid." I said rather proudly looking at him._

"_I didn't know he even had a kid though you do look like him…so how old are you? 15 or 16?" he said with a laugh and I could hear the boys trying not to laugh._

"_No…I'm 24 years old. And Shut up guys that's not funny." Cordelia said grinning and blushing yelling at the guys._

"_Ok sweetie you can go in." The guard smiled at me._

"_Thank you." Cordelia said walking past him, then entered the building. I smiled softly at her._

"_Wow theirs a lot of People here tonight" Johnny said looking around._

"_Yeah, this place is really big on the inside" Cordelia said Looking around the room._

"_Well you can go upstairs to the roof to." Matt Said to her._

"_Look its Synyster Gates!" Two women yelled then walked over to me._

"_Well hello their Lady's would you like to Dance?" Johnny said smiling_

"_Um, Hello would you like an autograph?" I said smiling at them._

"_No, would you like to dance with us I'm sure you'd like to." They said and laughed._

"_Ha, why would he do that?" Cordelia said with a laugh._

_Humph, who are you? He'd want to because were hot…and your just a kid._

"_Come on lets Dance then" I said walking away to the dance floor so Cordelia doesn't kill them._

_****Cordelia's point of View****_

_I watched Brian walk off with those girl's I wasn't happy I was pissed, because Brian just left me here. I was mad. I sat down at the table with Matt and the rest of the guys and drank my soda, and had a mad expression._

"_Cordelia you ok?" Matt said looking at her._

"_Yeah I'm fine." I said trying not to lose my cool._

"_I know your Mad, the look on your face says you're not to happy about what that girl said." Matt said looking at her_

"…_I'm Mad. not just about that…"I said looking at Brian then squeezed my glass hard watching them rub on him, then my glass broken._

" _Dam…" The guy's mouths dropped and moaned in shock._

"_I'm sorry, I'm…just going to go up to the roof…" I said Walking to the roof about to cry and yet still pissed off._

_****Matt's Point of View****_

_I've never seen Cordelia so mad before. I saw Brian push the girls off and told them to stop, and then he walked over and stopped looking down at the table._

"_What the heck happened here and where's Cordelia?" He said raising his right eyebrow_

"_Cordelia's on the roof and from what I know she was Mad she was called a kid and then she looked over at you with those girls rubbing on you and she broke the glass with…her hand and walked off to the roof." Zacky explained._

"_Yeah, dude I think she's upset. You better go talk to her." I said looking at him with a frown._

_****Brian's Point of View****_

"_Oh…Ok well I'll go talk to her…" I said with a soft sigh and walked off to the roof to see her standing looking out at the sunset, were, I could see she was crying. I walked up to her and softly placed my hand on her chin and tuned her head towards me._

"_B…Brian…" Cordelia said in a low upset tone._

"_Babe, why are you upset?" I said looking at her with a concerned face._

"_Because everyone thinks I'm just a kid, and you must be embarrassed to be with me, and those girls were rubbing on you and it seems you liked it." Cordelia stuttered as tears rolled down her face._

"_Aw, babe I'm not embarrassed. I love you, and those girls mean nothing to me…and in fact I pushed them off and told them to stop." I said trying to make her feel better, as I took my finger and brushed the tears away off her check and smiled softly at her._

"_Awww, you really know how to make me feel better, of course how can I resist such a sexy smile, and I love you to and I'm glad you care about me." Cordelia said kissing me deeply._

"_Mmm, I'm glad. And babe theirs a place were we can be alone." I said after kissing her back, then smirked softly._

"_Oh god, lets go baby" Cordelia smiled big as he grabbed her hand and took her to a room upstairs. He then closed and locked the door, and began to kiss her deeply._

"_Brian I love you…" she smiled softly kissing him then she began to take her hand and rub his manhood from outside of his pants._

" _I love you to…babe" he smirked softly as she did._

_**Cordelia kissed him and began to unbutton his shirt and kiss down his body. Then she unzipped his pants and began to kiss his manhood, as it got harder**_

"_Oh Cordelia, if you do that its going to come out very soon." I moaned watching her kiss it lovingly and felt myself getting harder and harder as she kissed it._

" _I know baby that's what I want.." Cordelia smiled at me sucking softly on the head of my manhood._

"_Well then it will come out…but not like that baby." I said bending down and softly pushing her on the floor and opened her legs and slid myself inside her and began to thrust softly as she squeezed my manhood._

_Oh, baby you feel so wonderful, its so big and hard…I can feel it burning inside me!" Cordelia moans loudly we changed positions, from doggie style to positions that were so pleasuring for us both._

"_Oh baby I'm going to cum!!" I yelled after 2 hours of hot sex._

"_Oh Brian I'm Cumming!" Cordelia moaned lovingly, as she sat on my lap, her leg to the sides spread apart, her arms wrapped around my neck. I grabbed her hips and thrusted inside her harder and faster her boobs bouncing like crazy._

"_Oh Brian, Oh god!" Cordelia moaned lovingly she started to bend back because she was in so much pleasure_

"_Oh, baby Oh Ahh! Yes AHHH!!" we both moaned I slammed Cordelia down and Cummed deep inside her, also our cum ran down our legs, and we both breathed hard and the sweat dripped down our bodies._

"_Oh Brian I love you so much…"Cordelia said laying beside me breathing heavy._

"_I love you to babe" I said holding her close and gently kissing her on the lips._

_****Matt's point of View****_

"_Where's Cordelia And Brian? I haven't seen them in a while." Johnny asked looking around the room._

"_I really don't know…I thought they were on the roof Making up." I said looking at the stairs that lead up to the roof._

"_Well I'm sure their fine dude…you know how Brian is when it comes to women." Zacky said playing with his beer bottle._

"Yeah Brian always gets the girls" Johnny whined

"_Shut up Johnny your Gay" Matt Said with a wicked laugh._

"_Hey guys!" Cordelia and Brian walk up to the table._

"_Were have you two been? We've been here waiting for you, and I'm ready to leave." Zacky asked with an annoyed tone._

"_We were just talking and lost track of time." Brian said looking down at Cordelia, and they were both still sweating. _

"_Why are you both sweating so much…?" Rev said with a smile knowing that it wasn't just a walk._

"_Uhh…. um…well…" Cordelia stuttered and blushing while looking up at Brian_

"_Oh God you both, played hide the banana …"Rev said with a laugh as the others laughed as well._

"…" _Brian and Cordelia said nothing but their faces were both red with a blush._

"_Well come on lets go…Let's just leave it at that, I think we've embarrassed them enough." I said smirking evilly at them both, as we got in the car and finally got back we walked inside._

_****Rev's point of view****_

_We Walk in the Door to find Michelle sitting on the couch Crying, I wasn't very shocked I figured that She would come crying back to Brian. Of course looked back to see Cordelia's face and I could tell she wasn't too happy about her being here but who could blame Cordelia._

"_Michelle what are you doing here?" Brian asked abit confused._

"_Brian, I want you back…I don't want my life to be without you in it." Michelle said crying, and then she ran to Brian and hugged him tightly._

"_It's ok Michelle, I forgive you…I love you." Brian said softly looking into her eyes and gently kissing her on the lips._

_We all looked at Brian and Michelle and then turned to Cordelia. Her eyes were filled with tears, and some how we could hear the sound of her heart brake, and then Matt got pissed._

"_BRIAN! How dare you do that to my daughter! I'm going to beat your ass!!" Matt Yelled loudly with anger. Matt took off his shirt ready to fight, and here we thought that Cordelia to would kick his ass to but we were wrong. _

_Matt punched Brian, who fell to the ground, then Brian came and puched him on the side..they were going all out on eachother. they were both bleeding and getting cuts. finally Matt Punched Brian so hard the knocked him down. _

_"Cordelia didnt say anything she just walked to Matt and huged him still crying Matt looked down at her and hugged her back. They both look down at Brian, with a frown._

_**See Chapter 3 To see what Happens Next!**_


	3. BROKEN hearted Cordelia?

Dear God By Synya Gates

_**Characters:**_

_**Cordelia: **__Matt's kid and her other name is Sara_

_**Synyster Gates:**_ His real name is Brian Haner Jr. member of A7x (lead guitarist)

_**Matt sanders:**__ Cordelia's dad (lead singer of A7x.)_

_**The Rev: **__drummer of a7x_ (real name is Jimmy)

_**Johnny Christ: **__bass guitarist of a7x (real name Johnny)_

_**Zacky vengeance:**_ guitarist and harmony vocalist of a7xt (real name Zacky or Zachary)

**Val: **Matt's wife and Cordelia's daughter

**Michelle:** Val's Sister, Cordelia's Aunt, and Brian's girlfriend \ ex

_**Nick:**_ Cordelia's boyfriend

**NOTE: (Rated ®) This Fanfic has Adult\sexual content and should be read by mature people.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_****Cordelia's Point of View****_

I watched Brian fall on the ground after Matt Punched him. Brian was bleeding I looked down at him. He looked at me and said he was sorry.

"Brian go ahead be with her…I guess I wasn't good enough for you. You broke my heart Brian…" I tried to hold back my tears, I looked down at Brian and just let the tears go.

"_Cordelia…Please don't cry…" Matt patted my back then turned me around and hugged me tightly._

" _I can't…I loved him so much Dad…" I cried and mumbled while Matt hugged me._

"_Michelle Let's go…" Brian got up and left with Michelle. I didn't care I never wanted to see him again. I didn't want to think about him._

"Cordelia you should go get some rest…would you like me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" Matt Smiled at me trying to cheer me up.

" _No, I'll just go lay down for a bit…but thanks for asking…" I looked at him softly and walked up to my room, the Rest of the guys watched me walk upstairs and then they left._

_Finally in my room I closed the door and tuned on my boom box and played Seize the day and blasted it, as I fell on my bed and cuddled my head into the pillow and just let all my emotions that I held back go. I cried, and started to remember all the good times Brian and me had, the pillow smelt like him…_

"_Oh god…why did you have to leave me alone, I'm nothing with out you here…" I cried more and more thinking about him, the worlds of Seize the day began get all blurred out as I began to cry hysterically._

_****Matt's point of View** **_

_I was down stairs with__Val I could hear our song Blasting though the Door of Cordelia's room. I know she was upset over Brian and she's heartbroken. I never thought I'd see her like this._

_**Music Blasting: **_

(Seize the day, or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty, and cold without you here, too many people to Ache over

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
But I'm too young to worry  
These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while  
I can move on with you around  
I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?  
I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done  
We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you...)

"Matt, Do you think Cordelia will be ok?" Val looked at me abit worried.

"_I don't know, I just never thought I'd see her this upset…but Brian loves Michelle and they have dated for the longest time. I figured he'd get back together with her…its just poor Cordelia got hurt." I explained while kissing her softly._

"_Yeah, I just hope she'll be ok." Val Said laying her head on my shoulder as we watched the fire move in the fireplace._

_****Brian's point of View** **_

Michelle and I arrived at my place; I couldn't help but feel horrible for making Cordelia upset. But I was in love with Michelle still. We walked into my place and shut the door.

"Ok Let's get those cuts clean." She said pulling me into the kitchen, I sat down on the chair and looked around visioning in my mind Cordelia and I making dinner.

"_Ok Brian, this might sting abit." Michelle said, I jumped abit going back into reality; she patted my head with the cloth of alcohol on it._

"_Ouch! That stings." I pulled away abit._

"_Well that's good. I don't want you to get an infection." Michelle kissed me softly and put the towel in the basket._

"_I'm ready to go lay down…It's been along day…" I got up and walked to my room, Michelle beside me I laid down on the bed and looked over at her, she was still standing up._

"_I can't…" she Replied looking at me with a disgusted face._

"_What do you mean you can't?" I looked at her and sat up in the bed._

" _I can't sleep on a bed without knowing your bed sheets are clean." Michelle looked at me._

"_Their clean…nothing's wrong with them…"I replied signaling her to come join me._

_She smiled and cuddled with me, I looked at the poster on the wall of our band. It was a picture of us standing around looking cool me and Zacky with our guitars, and Matt and Rev, side by sides and Cordelia Sitting in a chair with her violin wearing a black dress looking beautiful._

_I noticed that Michelle fell asleep with her head on my chest, and I slowly fell asleep beside her._

_****Rev's Point of View****_

"Me, Johnny, and Zacky went over to Matt's house, it's been almost a week since Brian and Cordelia broke up. I knocked on the door and Matt opened the door, we walked in…

"_Hey were is Cordelia?" Zacky asked looking around._

"_she hasn't really came out of her room and she won't really eat much." Matt sighed sadly sitting down in a chair._

"_Awww, poor Cordelia…" Johnny moaned softly._

"_Yeah…. I just hope she can get over him." Matt said softly._

"_Hey guys…" to our surprise it was Cordelia who was walking down the stairs, her hair brushed, her make up done. She walked over to us and sat down._

" _Hey Cordelia, How you feeling sweetie?" Matt hugged her and rubbed he back._

"_I'm…ok I just needed time to cry it all out…" she sighed softly._

"_Well good maybe we could start working on the album again…"Zacky smiled looking at the Matt._

_"I'm not ready to see Brian yet...but for the bands sake I'll put up with him anyway..." she smiled even though she isnt to happy about it._

"Thanks, that means alot to us." Zacky smiled at Cordelia.

"you guys and our band mean alot to me...and I wouldnt give it up for the world." She smiled.

"I'm going to go to the store, do you guys want anything?" She said grabbing her purse and grabbing the door nob.

"Yeah get a pack of beer and a box of Condoms! you know what kind." I yelled them the guys and I laughed.

"Oh haha thats not funny I'll get the finger Condoms I guess since you guys probly aint that big!" she yelled trying not to laugh as I walked out the door.

**_**Cordelia's point of view**_**

_I drove to the store thinking about what happend, I recall dreaming of Brian, it was a nightmare I lost Brian all over again, I felt a little sick but I was able to go to the store. So as I walk in the store and get a a pack of beer and a couple of other things, and pay then get ready to go home._

_"Man what I day Luckily I didnt run into Brian." I thought to myself._

_I arrived at home, to find the guys Playing gutiar hero, and acting like a bunch of goof balls. I walk in and set the beer on the table were the guys were and sat down._

"Hey Cordelia thanks for the beer, come Drink with us" johnny put his arm around me and smiled.

"No I can't I'm not feelling to well, I'm going to go lay down..." I got up and walked to my room upstairs, I went to the bathroom, and looked down.

"Oh. my god it's a plus!" I said with my eyes wide open and tears rolling down my cheecks like rivers.

**_READ CHAPTER 4 TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!_**


	4. Prego! UH OH!

**_Dear God _**

**_By Synya Gates_**

_**Characters:**_

_**Cordelia: **__Matt's kid and her other name is Sara_

_**Synyster Gates:**_ His real name is Brian Haner Jr. member of A7x (lead guitarist)

_**Matt sanders:**__ Cordelia's dad (lead singer of A7x.)_

_**The Rev: **__drummer of a7x_ (real name is Jimmy)

_**Johnny Christ: **__bass guitarist of a7x (real name Johnny)_

_**Zacky vengeance:**_ guitarist and harmony vocalist of a7xt (real name Zack or Zachary)

**Val: **Matt's wife and Cordelia's daughter

**Michelle:** Val's Sister, Cordelia's Aunt, and Brian's girlfriend \ ex

**Nick:** Cordelia's boyfriend

**NOTE: (Rated ®) This Fanfic has Adult\sexual content and should be read by mature people.**

**_Chapter 4_**

_****Cordelia's Point of View****_

"_Oh my Fucking God! I'm pregnant! No fucking way!"_

_I pulled up my pants and opened the door and ran grabbing my car keys and driving off to find Brian. I just couldn't believe it. I went to Brian's and nervously knocked on the door. As Brian's dad opened the Door. _

"_Cordelia what are you doing here?" Brian's dad looked at me funny._

" _I need to talk to Brian, its important." I looked at his dad not smiling too much._

"_Well I don't know if you should see him, and if it's that important them you can tell me." He said seriously. _

" _Brian Sr. sir, I would like to, but…this is something I should tell him myself." I said looking down sadly._

" _I'll tell you what, I'll get the family together and you can say it in front of us all." Brian's dad looked at me then pulled me in and closed the door._

"_No, No, No, I can't!" please don't!" I begged hoping he wouldn't do it._

"_Everyone Cone down stairs we have a guest and you need to meet in the living room." Brian's dad yelled on the intercom though the whole house. And I could feel my heart Drop._

_I stood silently in the living room, nervously, I watched Brian's family gather in the room. His brother and sister, his uncle Jeff, and everyone else, they sat down and looked at me, and then Brian and Michelle walked into the room and sat down._

"_Now, tell us what you have to say." Brian's dad said and sat down.  
_

" _I didn't want to have to do this, but I just recently found out, and it's been two weeks since me and Brian broke up, so I wanted Brian to know…I'm pregnant…_

"W...W...WHAT!?" Brian and Everyone's mouths dropped. I looked down at the ground sadly.

"I can't belive it.... I'm going to be a father..." He walked over to me about to give me a hug.

"Stop, you left me...do you really think I sould forgive you?" I looked at him standing thier with my arms crossed.

"Were having a baby, and I think thats why I sould be with you now." he looked at Cordelia abit confused.

"I wish it was that easy Brian...but you hurt me when you left, I want you to be with me and our baby because you love us both. not because of just our baby. And I know that sounds messed up but I just don't think I can be with someone that dosent wana be with me or loves me." I looked at Brian stood thier speechless.

"Ok, I understand were your coming from. But will you let me see our baby?" He asked raising his eye brow.

"Yes Brian...I was mad at you for a long time, but now that I think about it, I just want to see you happy, but I have to go tell Matt and the guys..." I sighed softly, turning my back to him and his family who were still speechless.

"Wait, I'll go with you...because I know I need to be thier with you while you do it." Brian softly while walking towards me.

"Ok, you can come." I walked to the door and left to Matt's house with Brian shockingly Michelle said nothing.

"So, Cordelia do you know how long you've been Pregnant for?" Brian looked at me.

" No, I just found out today...I'm a bit nervous about telling Matt." I said while driving the Car, my hand was on the arm rest, and he noticed me shaking.

"Everything will be ok." he Put his hand and held it gentlyas we pulled into Matt's Driveway and then got out and walked to the door.

**_**Matt's Point of View**_**

_I heard a car pull up, and heard the doors slam. I then heared the door being opend and saw Cordelia and Brian walk in they walked towards us. I could tell by thier faces something was wrong._

_"Cordelia, whats going on and why is Brian with you?" I looked at her with shock. She was shaking._

"Matt,I just told Brian and you need to know that...I..Im pregnant..." Cordelia said shaking she looked like she was going to cry.

"Holy shit...I can't belive she's prego!" The guys said in shock.

"YOU'RE WHAT!!, Brian I'm going to kick your ass!!" I got up and stomped over towards Brian.

"NO!! I won't let you hurt him! I love Brian, he didnt mean for this to happen. Please don't hurt him.." Cordelia got infrount of Brian protcting him, and Matt stoped and stood thier as Brian pulled Cordelia to him and held her lovingly.

"Cordelia, I love you...I'll never leave you agian." Brian held her tight.

"I love you to Brian...so much..." Cordelia kissed him.

"Brian...Don't hurt my Daughter again. It seems she really loves you alot.

"I wont, I promise you that Man." Brian smiled still holding cordelia close.

**_**Brian's Point of View**_**

"I have a doctors appointment today I forgot I called on my way to see you brian..we got to go now its 3:15, and the appointments at 3:30." Cordelia Paniced while looking at the clock.

"Y...you did? Ok let's get going so were not late." I said grabbing Cordelia and running out the door and then getting into the car and driving to the doctors.

"So is this appointment for our baby?" I asked as we finally arrived at the clinic, and walked in.

"Yes Brian." she smiled at me as she filled out papers.

"I love you" he turned her head towards him and kissed her softly.

"I love you to baby." she kissed him back and got up and gave the lady her papers and sat back down next to Brian.

"Cordelia?" The Doctor said looking around.

"Yes, lets go." Cordelia and I got up and walked through the door to the Ultrasound room, then the doctor told Cordelia to lay back and put her legs up were her legs were open.

"Ok my names Doctor Ellan G. Simons, I'm going to check and see how long you've been pregnant for." The doctor smiled and put on a glove and felt Cordelia to see how far along she is.

"Ok Cordelia your almost two mounths pregnant." the doctor said.

"What how am I that far along we had sex like one or two weeks ago!"Cordelia siad in shock, I looked at her in shock as well.

"Did you both have sex before that?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, we did have sex before then, so thats probly when she got pregnant.

"I see do you guys have any Questions before I do the ultrasound?" The doctor looked at us both.

"No, I think were good." I smiled looking at cordelia and holding her hand.

"Ok, then I'll get started." The Doctor put stuff on Cordelia's belly and a picture came on the screen.

"Wow, look the baby's head, you can already hear the heart beat our baby is so beautiful." Cordelia started to cry and squeezed my hand.

"aww don't cry babe" I kissed her and whiped her tears away.

"Would you like to know your baby's sex?" The doctor looked at us and smiled.

"Sure." I said smiling at Cordelia, as she smiled at me.

"It's a boy." the Doctor showed us on the ultrasound.

"Aww, were having a son..." Cordelia kissed me happily.

Yep I'll go get your ultrasound pictures of your baby and I'll be right back." The doctor smiled and walking out of the room.

"God were going to have a kid, I can't believe it." I smiled with joy.

" I can't belive we are too." She smiled as the doctor came back in the room and handed us our ultrasound pictures.

" If you both have any questions my number is on the card." The Doctor smiled and walked out of the room, then we walked out of the room and got into the car.

"Hey Maybe we sould go get baby books, and I think that would help us alot on how to take care of our baby." I turned the car on and started to Drive away from the hospital.

"Yeah lets stop and get baby books" She smiled lovingly at me, and after a few minutes, we arrive at a baby store and we both walk in and look around.

"Wow lets go get some baby books" I samiled at her abit excited.

"wow,look at all the books that are here."

**_**Cordelia's point of View**_**

we smiled at eachother and for an hour got a couple of good baby books and we both went back to Matts, and walked in the door with the books in the bag.

"Look Delia, and Bri are home!! Woot Woot! PARTY!!!" They yelled Drunk off thier asses, it was funny I thought they were Triping over eachother and saying the most weiredest things I've never heard them say before.

"Oh god thier Drunk hahahaha!!" Brian laughed.

"Yeah thats so Funny they can't even walk right. but now Since thier Drunk I can't tell them that I'm prego.." I sighed and looked at Brian.

"Well you can tell them Tomarrow, I think we should go up stairs and start reading these books." he smiled lovingly at me, so I shook my head in agreement and both walked up stairs to my room and shut the door.

"Brian, what are you going to do about Michelle? I mean you left her thier and didnt say aword to her." I looked at him abit worried.

" Well Since were having a kid I'm going to break up with her...besides I love you still." he smiled and that reasured me that he did love me.

" I'm glad and I love you to." I smiled at him and started to take off my cloths and jumped into bed and snuggled under the covers with a baby book, then smiled at Brian to join me.

"Okay I'll join you." Brian took off his cloths and go into bed, and started to read the baby book he had got.

"Brian, you know that the baby can hear us?" I smiled softly at him.

"Wow, thats kool, but I didnt know this we can still have sex but we have to be gentle.." Brian said with a surprised look on his face.

"well baby, I like that.." I put my book down and kissed him deeply,

He started to deepin the kiss and I got on top of him as we kissed eachother he slid himself inside me then grabing my hip as we started to make love he started to thrust inside me as he pulled me close.

"Oh Brian..." I moaned lovingly.

"Cordelia, Bri were having a party! com...join us!!" Rev opend the door as the guys were Drunk tripping over everything.

"Whoa what the fuck Guys?!" I Yelled pulling the sheet over myself.

"Ha ha ha thats Fuckin funny as hell!" Brian stated to crack up laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Woo, you two doing it huh...Lets all join!!" Johnny Yelled holing up a beer bottle.

"Ha ha ha ha ha Oh my God!!" Brian laughed harder looking at Cordelia's face, that was all red, trying not to laugh.

"No your not Joining us...you guys need to go to bed or something." I said trying not to laugh.

"Fine you party pooper, lets go and Drink some more!" johnny said walking out the door as Matt got up and walked out with the rest of the boys and shut the door.

"Oh and we can't sleep with you two moaning. Oh Cordelia!! OOO BRIAN !! " Johnny imatated them loudly. But then Cordelia opend the door and threw a pillow and him making him fall down and bust his ass.

"that will show him" I smiled softly at him and got back into bed, and back on top of him, he started to kiss me softly and slid back into me. he thrusted gently pulling me up and down on him. I grabed his hands and went faster riding him like a bull.

"Oh baby that feels good" He moaned it seemed like 30 minutes had gone by as I passionatly made love to him he then stoped me and gently bent me over and slid it in me again, he did doggie stlye and trusted deeply into me as we both started to sweat I couldnt hold back a single moan, I could feel all of his manhood inside me, it was 6 inches and really round and hard and hot. I could hear his loving moans as he thrusted faster and grabed my boobs that weremoving up and down like crazy

"Oh Brian, I'm going to cum!" I moaned lovingly we had sex for hours now non stop, I could feel he was getting ready to as well.

"I am to baby! I love you so Much!" He moaned as his sweat dripped on my back.

Ahh!! Brian..." I moaned lovingly.

"Oh Cordelia!!" he moaned thrusting

_"AHH AHHHH!!!"one last time and we both cummed so hard for eachother._

_"He took it out of me and laid on the bed breathing heavy, I laid beside him and cuddled we both fell asleep after a loving kiss, and told eachother I love you._

_**READ CHAPTER 5 To see what happens next!!** _


	5. Dear God!

DEAR GOD By Synya Gates

_**Characters:**_

_**Cordelia: **__Matt's kid and her other name is Sara_

_**Synyster Gates:**_ His real name is Brian Haner Jr. member of A7x (lead guitarist)

_**Matt sanders:**__ Cordelia's dad (lead singer of A7x.)_

_**The Rev: **__drummer of a7x_ (real name is Jimmy)

_**Johnny Christ: **__bass guitarist of a7x (real name Johnny)_

_**Zacky vengeance:**_ guitarist and harmony vocalist of a7xt (real name Zack or Zachary)

**Val: **Matt's wife and Cordelia's daughter

**Michelle:** Val's Sister, Cordelia's Aunt, and Brian's girlfriend \ ex

**Nick:** Cordelia's boyfriend

**NOTE: (Rated ®) This Fanfic has Adult\sexual content and should be read by mature people.**

Chapter 5

_****Brian's point of view** **_

I woke up and there; she was sleeping with her head on my chest. I loved having her by my side. She then looked up at me and smiled softly.

"_Good morning babe." I smiled at her, placing my hand on her back._

"_Good morning Syn-bear," She laughed softly looking up at me._

"_Syn-bear huh?" I smiled big and tightly squeezed her._

"_Yes, that's my special nick name for you." I giggled and scooted up higher and kissed him._

" _Ok well I'm going to have to make one for you then." I grabbed her and put my arms around her and softly tickled her._

"Ha, ha Brian! Stop!" she laughed and I rolled and let go of her beside me on her back and her pregnant belly sticking out.

"_Your belly's growing, and I can't wait, I'm so excited." I said rubbing her belly. _

_"Yeah, I can't wait eaither." She said softly placing her hand on her belly, then we both got dressed and went down stairs._

_**** Matt's point of View **** _

**_(Down stairs)_**

_"Well, their they are the happy couple. I'm so proud, I'm going to be a Grand pa." I hugged Cordelia and Brian._

_"wow I'm shocked your not mad at all." Brians eyes widened in shock._

_"Yeah, Im not mad; my daughter is happy thats all that matters. But Brian don't hurt her you need to take care of her." I said grining at Brian._

_Wow, I never thought you would say something like that. I always pictured you being one of those parents that would let thier kids do anything and not care. but im not syaing that to insult you but you know your really cool." She smiled at me._

_"Well, I'm glad you feel that way. besides I think you and Brian will be great parents." I laughed softly._

_"Thanks Dad." Cordelia smiled._

_"Wow, you called him dad...finally." Brian stood next to Cordelia, and put his arm around her._

_" Yeah, I wasnt sure at first but now I'm glad I have such a kickass dad." She laughed softly and smiled at me._

_"Ok guys we have to go pratice" I walked out the door to the studio next to our house, the guys grabed thier beers and walked out and into the studio._

_****Zacky's point of view****_

_We all went into the studio and even Cordelia joined us. she sat on the chair and smiled at Brian, and I just couldnt believe that thier going to be parents. I smiled at Brian and Cordelia. Brian bent down and kissed her, and then walked twords me._

_"aww, Hey Zacky do you think you can sing with Brian?" Matt asked me, and I looked at him like are you fuckin nuts?_

_"Yeah them singing togeather? ha thats going to happen when the pregnat lady sings." Johnny said wickedly then we all looked at cordelia and laughed._

_"Oh, thats not what your girlfriend said." Cordelia laughed and so did the rest of the guys too. Johnny was in shock his mouth hanging open._

_"Hey johnny don't leave your mouth hanging open." I smiled looking over at him._

_"Why not thiers a reason for that, he's waiting for his mom." Brian started to laugh._

_"Oh my god I can't believe he said that..." Cordelia busted out laughing_

_** They began pactice after that they put on a show at a local bar. They rocked out and signed stuff for thier fans. And they were invited to an award show**_

_****Brian's point of view****_

_*** five months go by performing in concents in the city, and Cordelia's belly growing.***_

_"well were invited to a award thing" Cordelia said excitedly._

_"Yeah, this would be the first time you went to one with us." I kissed her softly and smiled._

_"Yeah, I'm excited I just don't know what to wear... I mean my belly got bigger and now I can't fit into much." Cordelia sighed softly, looking for something to wear._

_"well babe, I know you'll find something." I smiled putting his skinny jeans._

_" I know I got speical pants ok I know what I'm wearing." Cordelia smiled softly and grabed her pants and put them on and also put on her ACDC shirt as they both walked out to the car and went to the Reward show and met up with the guys._

_"Wow, thiers alot of fans here and look at all the celebritys here!" Cordelia said excitedly, as they started to walk down the red carpet and stoped a couple times for pictures._

_"oh look cordelia's pregnant! Cordelia can we get pictures?" the fan girls asked._

_"Sure" Cordelia walked over and they took a picture, Cordelia walked back over to Brian who was waiting for her._

_"Hey Cordelia, so tell us how far are you in your pregnacy?" The reporter asked holding the microphone up to Cordelia. and Brian stood next to her._

_"Well I'm four months so far..." Cordelia smiled shyly._

_" So tell us who's the daddy?" the repoter aksed once more._

_"uhhh..well.." Cordelia smiled shyly._

_"I'm the baby's daddy." I walked closer to Cordelia and smiled putting my arm around her. _

_"awww!" Everyone around them and heard the news and moaned and Brian and Cordelia looked at eachother and smiled._

_"so what are you two having?" A fan asked._

_"were having a boy." Brian said excited._

_"wow, good luck Cordelia and Brian!" the fans yelled as they walked into the building._

_"So now everyone knows." Johnny said._

_"well it couldnt be helped, you can see my belly poking out." Cordelia explained sitting down gently._

_"you could of said your fat..." Johnny laughed._

_"Thats not funny you dick!" Brian and Matt punched him in the arm._

_"Ow!! sorry!!" Johnny yelled as some of the other bands were called up to get a reward._

_"Ok and this next award gose to...Avenged Sevenfold." _

_" Alright!" Cordelia said as they walked up to the stage as everyone clapped._

_" I would like to thank my close friends, and all our fans. and congrad's to Cordelia my daughter and Brian Jr thier having a baby boy. Thanks. " Matt Said as people took pictures and they walked out since the ceramony was over._

_****Cordelia's point of View****_

_as we walked out, and brian had his arm around me, Matt was holding the reward the boys were joking around we all stoped and saw Michelle Brians ex standing thier. She looked at me and I could tell she wasnt ok. none of us were prepared for what happend next._

_"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Brian asked noticing that she didnt look ok._

_"...." Michelle didnt answer._

_"Michelle...?" Brian said._

_"I'll kill you for taking Brian away!!" She yelled running twards me holding a knife._

_"NO!" Brian yelled and jumped infrount of me getting stabed._

_"Brian!!" I yelled as he fell to the ground, I held him close the boys grabed Michelle. Johnny Called the cops in a panic._

_"C..Cordelia..I'm glad your safe.." Brian softly said, I kissed him and cried._

_" Baby, please don't die.." i cried._

_" Michelle how could you do this!, this is Insane!" Matt yelled at her with anger._

_"....." she said nothing and turned her head away and cried. _

_**The police came and so did the ambulance, they took Brian to a hospital near by, I stayed with him, and Michelle got aressted. Brian was oparated on and stiched up, laying in bed sleeping, and me by his side Brian hours later and could see people in the room._

_"C..Cordelia...?" He said opening his eyes slowly._

_"No Brian, It's me matt." Matt looked at him._

_"Matt, were's c..cordelia?" he Opend his eyes looking at Matt._

_"Well she went into labor..and shes in the other room. I'll take you to see her.."_

_" did she have the baby!?" Brian said excited but worried._

_" No she did'nt yet, but she will in a few hours.." Matt said helping Brian into the chair and welling him into Cordelia's room._

_"Brian!!" She looked at him and smiled._

_" Brian got up and walked over to her, then giving her a kiss and holding her close."_

_"I love you Brian, and I'm glad your ok." I smiled _

_" I love you To." Brian smiled ._

_"mmm Brian guys I think the baby's coming!" I yelled in pain. Matt Ran out into the hall and got her help._

_**The doctors came into the room with thier tools Brian got on speical cloths and held my hand as they got ready for the baby._

_"Ok cordelia Push" the doster said ready._

_" Ahh!!" I pushed. and yelled squeezing Brians hand._

_Push Again I see the head.." The doctor said trying to help cordelia._

_Ahh! it hurts!" I pushed harder the second time._

_"Ok once more really big." _

_"Come on baby I know you can do it."_

_"AHHHHH!!" I yelled pushing hard and Squeezing Brians hand and the baby came out. and Started to cry._

_"Congrads it a boy." The doctor smiled and handed Cordelia the baby, wraped in a blanket._

_"Aw he's so handsome." I smiled at Brian._

_" what should we name him baby?" Brian asked looking at the baby, then held him close._

_"Well lets name him Jacoby Lee Haner._

_"Sounds good." Brian told the nuse and they signed papers and took the baby into the care center._

_" Get some rest I'm going to go talk to the guys." Brian kissed me and left the room._

_****Brian's point of View****_

_I went to see the guys waiting, I came out and Matt got up, they were all waiting to see the who could blame them._

_" So how'd it go man?" Matt asked._

_" It went great, the baby is so handsome. so says Cordelia." I smiled big and laughed._

_"That's great son, I'm glad your happy."Brian's dad hugged him as they walked in the door, his family was here._

_"Thank's but How did you know she had the baby?" I raised his eye brow._

_"The boys called me, and all of us wanted to be here." Brian's dad smiled, his family got up and huged him._

_"so you guys want to see the baby?" I looked at them._

_"Yeah lets see"_

_*Brian took them to the baby center and pointed out thier baby whos was in the middle, crying.*_

_"aww he's so cute.." Everyone smiled and looked at him._

_"he's the only one crying.." Brian's dad looked at him._

_"Yeah, if Cordelia was here she'd probly have a fit over some nurse holding him." Zacky looked at Brian._

_"No I don't think she would, as long as he's ok._

_***** the next day *****_

_They finally took the baby home. Cordelia and Brian happy as ever and spending time with thier son. After that week The boys had made something for Cordelia and Brian, the Song however Brian and Cordelia knew about. So they sat in the room with a screen, Cordelia held her son._

_"This is for Brain and Cordelia and all of us. I hope you enjoy it." Matt said turning off the light as the movie started and Music began to play._

_**"A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Purpose hard to find  
While I recall all the words you spoke to me  
Can't help but wish that I was there  
Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah"** _

_*it shows Matt trying to find his daughter who he gave up for adoption, and him holding his baby in his arms before giving he up for adoption. and him and Val in the tour bus matt is driving and the boys drinking beer and having a good time. then it gose to Matt and Val looking at thier information that they have to find her.  
_

_**"Dear God the only thing I ask of you  
Is to hold her when I'm not around  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
But I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again, oh no  
Once again"**_

**_"There's nothing here for me on this barren road  
There's no one here while the city sleeps  
And all the shops are closed  
Can't help but think of the times I've had with you  
Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah_**

Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need that person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again"

_*Matt sitting in a chair thinking about what his daughter looks like and smiles knowing he'll find her soon. Matt gose though the pictures of her he had when she was baby. and remebers how small and sweet she was. he looks down and smiles__*_

_**"Some search, never finding a way  
Before long, they waste away  
I found you, something told me to stay  
I gave in, to selfish ways  
And how I miss someone to hold  
When hope begins to fade...**_

A lonely road, crossed another cold state line  
Miles away from those I love  
Hope is hard to find"  


_* Matt finds Cordelia and Cordelia shocked as Matt tells her. the guys laugh and smile as Cordelia runs and hugs matt tightly. Cordelia then ose with them. The movie shows her smiling and playing her violin and singing with matt.*_

_**"Dear God the only thing I ask of you is  
To hold her when I'm not around,  
When I'm much too far away  
We all need the person who can be true to you  
I left her when I found her  
And now I wish I'd stayed  
'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired  
I'm missing you again oh no  
Once again.."**  
_

_*The movie shows Cordelia and Brain togeather and even some funny parts, then Cordelia and Brian before when she was in the hospital bed pregnant. and when she had the baby and her holding the baby and brian kissing her and crying. Then Brain then holding the baby sitting in the chair while cordelai is sleeping. and then ends with a picture of Cordelia and Brian and thier baby. they smile and Cordelia hugs matt. and kisses Brian and then the baby and live happily ever after._

_**THE END.**_


End file.
